


HIDE/KANEKI WEEK 2016

by hinata2kill



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, HIDE/KANEKI WEEK!!!!!!!, Hide loves Kaneki, I feel so wrong, KEN/HIDE, Kaneki loves hide, M/M, SMUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT, Sex, a boatload of sin - Freeform, garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinata2kill/pseuds/hinata2kill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just here to be here I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hide fucked Kaneki  
Kaneki fucked Hide 

 

THE END


	2. Laptop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide is mad at Kaneki. We all know what happens  
> THIS IS ALL FLUFF NO SMUT NOT YET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My garbage just became more garbage

Hideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Where are you? Why won’t you come out?

Hide pouted.NO, Kaneki, you broke my laptop! How am I supposed to do homework and go to Youtube?! THERE ARE ANIMES THAT NEED TO BE WATCHED! You know we humans need our internet!

Hide calm down, I broke it by “accident’’(more like say Hide on twitter on a girl’s profile page liking a picture) and you can get a new one anyway. I’m pretty sure you have enough money and if you don't I'll lend you some.

No i want my old one it had all my history and work on it. It took me forever to get all that done now it’s gone. 

You’ll get over it.. 

I WON’T TALK TO YOU!!!

Hide yelled but i was too sleepy to hear him. I’m sure he’ll get over it bye tomorrow…

Next day

Hide you there? No one answered but i did find someone on couch watching the news report. 

Hide… Hide … HIDE! Still nothing from the blond. 

Hide didn’t pay attention or turn around. He was just watching the TV. He’s probably still mad about yesterday but I won't let it get to me. 

I know you can hear me . I-

Hide stood up abruptly. He left without saying a word and shutting the door.  
I just stared at the door. Was he really mad? No Hide isn’t the type of person to get mad over such a little thing. I’m sure this is just for today. 

Hid came back but was talking on the phone. When i tried to speak to him he just put his hand up like he’s telling me to hold up.

WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He telling me to hold up, THE FUCK! I knew that he would be mad about the whole breaking the laptop thing but he doesn’t have to treat me like I’m not even here!

Hpmh! I’m going to bed!!!

The next day

Still not talking…… I’m starting to get frustrated, this is getting annoying. I want to hear Hide’s voice again, I want to hear him laugh.

That's it!

I walked up to Hide he looked at me with confused eyes and then i bit him on the neck. It wasn't much of a bite more f a little mark but just enough force for him to yell. 

KANEK, what did you do that f-

he was cut off with a kiss 100% on the lips. Well it's not my fault you having been talking to me. Every time i try to talk to you, you pretend you can’t hear me!

Oh…. … Hide scratched the back of his head. Well i was testing out something from CCG that helps block sound entirely. So thats why i couldn't hear you and about the part where i was talking on the phone that was with someone. 

So you're not mad anymore.

Huh mad about what?

I jumped on Hide and started kissing him all over his face. 

Ha ha ha Kaneki that tickles.

I missed you

Missed you too………. But i still need a new laptop.

Shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just so bad at this...  
> Can someone help me make smut i just cant do it


	3. My sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> #bottom kaneki #top hide  
> WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaneki was starting to stare now, was he really up for this?

‘’Kaneki are you sure about this?’’

Kaneki blushed “Yes, Hide I am.”

I smiled “Ok but don't go fainting on me.’’ I teased 

HIDE!

I laugh “Just kidding just kidding. But you sure?’’

Kaneki nodded 

I slide onto him and started kissing his neck and rubbing his thigh in a circler motion. Kaneki’s hand slide onto my chest while he mound.

‘so cute.’

I kept kissing his neck with more tongue and bite while my hand moved up Kaneki’s shirt. Kaneki gased a little but I kept moving up till i got to his nipple. 

I pinched his nipplewhile my knee moved to his dick. It was pretty hard already. I looked at Kaneki’s blushing and moaning. I had to kiss him. I kissed him with more tongue and more dominance to control the kiss. I broke the kiss with a trickle of saliva making it’s way out.

“Hi-Hide please...” 

I took off his pant to see Kaneki’s dick as hard as ever with pre cum coming from the tip.  
I licked the tip and then started to trail down. 

Ummm~ Kaneki moaned

I placed Kaneki’s dick into my mouth and repeatedly went in and out.  
Kaneki reeled back Hide I’m about to -

I couldn't hear him i was too focused on Kaneki’s dick. It tasted really good while i was sucking on it something came gushing to my mouth.

I looked at Kaneki who was blushing like crazy “aww Kaneki you came already we haven't even gotten to the best part. 

I flipped him over and placed my dick at his entrance. 

Hidee-

I pushed into his entrance it was warm and tight.  
Kaneki must be hurting right now i better ask

Kaneki you ok?

Kaneki nodded with a smile

I started pushing slowing in to his entrance. Kaneki moaned. 

“Shhh it’s ok this feels so good.’’

I kissed his neck while trying to change our position.  
(Ok, people my sin is about to be on 80% in my count so I don’t really feel like writing it out on how they changed positions so just imagine Kaneki on a wall back turned to Hide while being fucked from the back side while hides hand is doing a blow job with Kaneki’s dick) 

Ahhhhh! Hide!Hide! Kaneki yelled  
I got faster and dug deeper

“K-Kaneki~”

I licked behind his ear and bite it. 

“Ah Hide no not my ear” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Kaneki I’m about to to “  
“Me too”

Cum came from Kaneki’s dick and was spreading to my hand then I came in Kaneki’s as. I silde out my dick as Kaneki fell on the bed flushed and sweaty.

“Mmmhhh that was really good Kaneki.”

Kaneki nodded with flushed face “Yeah it was.”

“Ahh so cute! I could hug you but were too sticky. We should probably take a shower first.”

“Yeah we probably should”

I got his hand to pull him up.

“Hey Kaneki?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i make my senpai's proud. Please tell me I did, I put my whole mind into this pleas tell me this is good this is my first time.


	4. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst!!!!!!!!!!  
> Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is love Angst is life

“WHY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, HE WAS YOUR FRIEND!’’ 

“Yeah **was** my friend. But things change isn’t that right Kaneki.” 

Everyone in Anteiku watched in horror as Hide stabbed Kaneki. His face showed no emotion when doing so just a blank nothingness.

AGHHH! Hinami screamed. ONEE-CHAN, ONEE-CHAN! Tears streamed down her face as she was held back and made powerless.

You bastard… I’LL KILL YOU!

Touka got free of their grip and ran straight towards Hide to kill him with one hit. She tried to kick him but Hide dodged easily, as she kept attacking Hide kept dodging. Her movements got slow even when she used her kakugan Hide just destroyed them. He ran up to her and knocked her to the ground. 

“Don’t move.” Hide said in a monotone voice. 

Kaneki stared at Hide. What happened to him, what made him this way? Why can’t I fight back?

Kaneki got up and used his kakugan to hold himself. He yelled “Hide…. Stop doing this this isn’t right. stop, STOP!’’

Hide turned around, Kaneki shivered there was no light in those eyes anymore nothing more than just a cold stare.

Hide started to walk to Kaneki, he stood there then said “Kaneki you should know better than anyone else that people change.”

Hide gripped his quinque and ran straight toward Kaneki. Kaneki could have stopped him or even kill him but he didn’t. 

Touka yelled “KILL HIM YOU IDIOT!’’

Kaneki turned to Touka and smiled “He’s my best friend”

Hide stabbed Kaneki through the stomach first. As Kaneki fell he heard one thing Hide said.

Hide placed his quinque over Kanekis head , Kaneki closed his eyes

_“Goodbye Kaneki”_

_“Goodbye Hide”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a little after this. I love angst it helps me cool down. 
> 
> Pleas tell me how to improve in the comments 
> 
> Thank you
> 
> Also this is the last day of Hide/Ken week goodbye my people This was my first Hide/Ken week Thank you for sticking with me

**Author's Note:**

> HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! sorry that was jusst for fun the real story will be posted later


End file.
